Cleophee y su primera vez
by HellApoc
Summary: ADVERTENCIA CONTENIDO SEXUAL ( 18) Cleophee, Eva y Amalia, tienen una pijamada donde Cleophee se dará cuenta que es virgen y que nunca ha tenido un novio, asi que se aventurará en tener sexo por primera vez con alguno de los hombres del grupo ¿Quién será?
1. La pijamada

Era una noche traquila en el reino Sadida, Amalia Eva y Cleophee se encontraban juntas en la habitación real de la princesa Amalia teniendo una pijamada, y entre la infinidad de juegos y retos que llevaban haciendo toda la noche hubo uno en especial el que hizo la diferencia, Verdad o reto, en esta ocasión era el turno de Amalia e hicieron girar un frasco vacio de jugo.

La botella paro de girar y se detuvo frente a Eva, era el turno de preguntar

Eva: Mirando a las dos chicas con sonrisa traviesa, mirando a Cleo y luego a Amalia

Eva: -Mmm Es tu turno Amalia- Señalandola con su indice -¿Verdad o reto?-

Amalia: -Verdad- Dijo esto un poco nerviosa

Eva: -¿Tu y yugo ya se dieron un beso de amor? Dijo esto con un tono casi pervertido

Amalia se sonroja tanto que abraza a su muñeca y mira a Eva apenada, mientras Cleo la mira con una sonrisa desde su lugar

Amalia: -Si (apenada, agregando rapidamente) pero es nuestro secreto, (despues agrega enojada) ¡Las mataré si dicen una palabra de esto a alguien!

Cleo y Eva: -¡Descuida lo prometemos!

Cleo: - Es mi turno- Gira el frasco y lentamente se va detiendo para finalmente apunta a Amalia

Amalia: Sorprendida y rie maleficamente -muajajajaja ¡siiiii!- Señala a Eva -¿Verdad o reto Eva?

Eva: -Verdad- Dijo esto resignadamente conociendo a Amalia de seguro le iba a pregunatar algo muy personal

Amalia: -¿Le has dado a tristepin algo más que un beso o un abrazo? Dijo esto subiendo y bajando las cejas como si fuera una pregunta en doble sentido

Eva: -¿Queee a que te refieres con eso? pregunta confundida

Amalia: -Bueno Eva ya sabes, las abejitas y la flor, la semillita- y terminandonde decir esto ultimo hace un ademàn con lo que quedaria todo mas claro, con una sus manos Amalia une con la yema su dedo indice y pulgar, con la otra mano estirando su dedo indice para finalmente atravesar por el orificio anterior mencionado

Cleo Escucha y ve todo los gestos de Amalia y se queda impactada, lleva sus dos manos a su boca y mira a su hermana esperando por esa respuesta tan ansiosa como compremetedora, Amalia y Cleo miran a Eva impacientes esperando que conteste cuando finalmente habla

Eva: Baja la mirada y dice ¿En verdad quieren saber?

Amalia y Cleo: - ¡Si, Si! anda responde Eva

Eva: Suspira -Si, si lo hemos hecho-

Amalia y Cleo: Gritan de emoción y comienzan hacerle todo tipo de preguntas acerca de su relación con tristepin

Aún es de noche Analia y Eva se quedan dormidas, mientras que Cleo se queda bocarriba despierta pensando en todo lo que hablo Eva, y comparando eso con su vida, por lo que por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de que nunca ha tenido novio y que jamas ha tenido sexo, por lo que esos pensamientos la ponen algo triste, pero Cleo no es de esas chicas que se dan por vencida, ella buscará no quedarse atras y tambien saber que se siente tener sexo.

Pero también se pregunta con quien empezar ¿Yugo, Tristepin, Ruel o Adamai?

¿Quién le dirá que si, sin jusgarla y sin delatarla? Porque esto tendra que ser en secreto

Mañana será el día se dice a si misma. se duerme emocionada y casi mojada de imaginarse sintiendo un pene mañana mismo dentro de ella


	2. Sentimientos

Cleo se levanto muy temprano por la mañana como era su costumbre como guerrera Ocra, tomo un baño y se lavo muy bien para este tan importante día para ella , en realidad estaba muy nerviosa jamás le habia dicho a nadie de sus sentimientos mucho menos la idea de acostarse con un varón por primera vez le asustaba un poco, se echa agua a la cara y se mira en el espejo desnuda, mira su delgado cuerpo pero esbelto, no musculoso y menos "redondo" como su hermana, toca sus senos y mira su tamaño, piensa que son muy pequeños y que tal vez por eso ningún chico se le acerca, da un paso atrás y mira su pequeño trasero, no es muy grande tampoco, en realidad ella es muy delgada aunque sabe muy bien que es excelente peleadora.

suspira frente al espejo y piensa que plan seguir porque hay cosas que hacer antes, recuerda que entrenará un poco en el campo de tiro, -si eso haré eso me distraera y me despejara la cabeza- se dice a si misma.

Sale del baño envuelta en una toalla y su ropa esta sobre su cama, se viste, ya esta lista, aunque se levanto mas temprano que las demas chicas aun no es hora de desayunar, además que los guardias la llamarán a desayunar cuando este todo listo, Toma un poco de aire, sale de su habitación en silencio.

En camino hacia el campo de tiro, cuan grande es la sorpresa que se lleva que se encuentra con el hombre mas viejo de todos, Ruel el Anutrof, Ruel iba saliendo con su masxota, al parecer lo llevaba a pasear por las mañanas, por un segundo, la sola idea de acostarse con alguien tan viejo le dio un poco de asco, y saca la lengua en respuesta a su disgusto,, pero recordando las palabras de su hermana, ella dijo que para tristepin y ella la primera vez que lo hicieron fue realmente muy vergonzoso, ya que eran primerizos en esto del sexo, además de los nervios de no saber exactamente como empezar, dijo tambien que desearia haber tenido algo de experiencia previa, ya que en verdad Eva ama mucho a tristepin, pero para no hacerlo sentir como un novato, ya que el es un guerrero experimentado, el hecho de no saber como hacerlo bien, me hizo sentir muy apenada.

-Mmmm- pensó para si misma (alguien con experiencia, creo que Ruel es perfecto, para empezar a su edad de seguro a estado con muchas mujeres de seguro a el no le molestará ya que a diferencia de yugo, el si me puede enseñar)

Recarga su espalda contra la pared -¿ pero como se lo digo?- se desliza hasta quedar sentada, recoge sus piernas hasta su pecho y las rodea con sus brazos, estuvo hay varios minutos pensando en que decirle a Ruel, pero nada se le ocurria hasta que despues de regreso pasa Ruel junto a ella silbando y llevando a su mascota de regreso a su habitación.

Ruel ve a la joven Ocra sentada en el suelo -Buenos dias Cleophee, veo que madrugaste hoy,- avanza un poco mas y ya dandole la espalda a Cleo hace un ademán como de despedida -Nos vemos en el desayuno- Cleo ve a Ruel dirijiendose hacia su cuarto, toma valor se levanta del suelo y le dice -¡Espera Ruel! necesito hablar contigo- Ruel escucha los gritos de Cleo y se da media vuelta -Ah ya, y ¿en que te puedo ayudar joven Cleo?- Ruel le sonrie.

Cleo se pone algo nerviosa y se dice para si, (recuerda el plan) -Ahhh este bueeeno, es algo personal y quisiera consejo pero me da pena, ¿podriamos hablarlo en privado?-, dice esto algo sonrojada esperando que Ruel acepte, escucha la afirmación de parte de el, a lo que Cleo se siente aliviada, -¿Pero podemos hablar en tu cuarto?- agrega Cleo.

-¡Claro!- Ruel asiente con una amigable sonrisa, Cleo sigue a Ruel por detras de él, Cleo va sudando y tragando saliva, para ella era como ir a un lugar donde no sabria que hacer ni que decir no era como enfrentarse a un rival donde se sentiria mas segura esto era algo nuevo para ella y lo que sentia en el estomago era un vacio, la adrenalina se le habia disparado, sentia ganas de salir corriendo y olvidar el asunto, pero se repetia a si misma que esto era algo que ella queria vivir.

y tener algo de que sentirse mas segura, no queria ser una niña sobreprotegida toda su vida, asi que por fin llegan al cuarto de Ruel, abre la puerta, y una vez que cruzara saldria de alii una nueva Cleo.


	3. Una nueva experiencia

Finalmenete cleophee cruza el umbral del la habitación de Ruel y la mira como si quisiera grabar este momento en su cabeza, camina hacia la cama de Ruel y se sienta en ella, Cleo esta tan nerviosa que la verdad las piernas le tiemblan y es por eso que se sento,, al estar sentada en la cama mira hacia abajo mirando sus pies y pensando en lo que estará proximo a decir, traga saliva varias veces y sin ver a Ruel dice lo siguiente.

Cleo: -"Ruel, esteee buenoo. mmmm ¿como decirtelo?- estaba apunto de ser lo mas directa que jamas habia sido en su vida y de ultimo segundo cambia lo que iba decir originalmente.

Ruel esta sentado en una silla frente a Cleo y ya su mascota duerme en su camita, Ruel la mira esperando la pregunta -Aja ¿que te pasa Cleo?-, Puedes contarme lo que quieras soy todo oidos y no te cobraré ni un Kamas, dicho esto suelta a teir como si lo que dijera hubiera sido un chiste.

Cleo rie un poco pero de nevios y a continuación -Es que la verdad hay un chico que me gusta, No me gusta gusta, solo me gusta, Aayy- se golpea la frente como si acabara de decir una estupidez, a lo que Ruel contesta -Ah ya entiendo es un chico que te gusta fisicamente pero no estas segura de sus sentimentos hacia ti ¿cierto?, dice esto de manera amable.

Cleo se rasca por detras de la cabeza -Si algo asi-, A lo que Ruel agraga -bueno Cleo lo que yo te aconsejo es...- Ruel es interrumpido cuando de repente Cleo se levanta de la cama y le tapa la boca ¡Calla alguien viene!- Ruel quita la mano de Cleo de su boca -¿Queee?, Yo no escucho nada-, Cleo agrega , -Oido de Ocra- Ruel agrega convencido -Claro la raza de los ocra son mas sensibles a los sonidos, Claro- Cleo le dice -¿Podemos seguir hablando pero dentro de tu bolso- lo seńala con su indice, Ruel asienta sin decir palabra alguna.

Rapidamente Cleo corre abre el bolso y entra, detras de ella va Ruel, Finalmente estan dentro de su bolso Cleo se pone de pie y percibe que algo esta diferente en el lugar -Vaya Ruel este lugar se ve mejor que de la ultima vez- Ruel agrega cabizbajo, -no fui yo, fueron esas arpias guardianas de Amalia, un dia sin que me diera cuenta se metieron a mi bolso, y sin mi permiso y limpiaron este lugar- agrega esto ultimo algo molesto.

Cleo se pone seria y le da la espalda a Ruel y dice -Ruel hay algo que debo decirte y por favor que este sea nuestro máximo secreto, Ruel la mira sorprendido, hace un ademan en donde pareciera que cerrara la boca con un cierre.

Cleo: -Ruel yo ehhhh- cierra los ojos sin verlo se dice a si misma (Hazlo ya de una vez) -yo soy virgen y nunca he tenido sexo- Diciendo esto último, siente horrible y le dan ganas de llorar y comienza a moquear, Ruel al escuchar esto se acerca por detras de ella y le pone una mano en su hombro luego le da unas palabras de aliento -No tiene nada de malo ser virgen al contrario es algo muy hermoso, habla de lo inocente y dulce que eres, y a este mundo le hace falta personas de buen corazón- Cleo sonrie y voltea a ver a Ruel ademas hay algo mas que te quiero pedir- Suspuira y le dice -Quitame la virginidad-.

Cleo se comienza a quitar su blusa por encima de sus brazos y luego su pantalon , para quedar unicamente en Panties,, Ruel se queda petrificado al oir esto y luego ve como ella se desnuda frente a el, quedando atonito, -Bueno yoooo - algo sorprendido por tan inesperada declaración -esta bien te ayudaré-

Cleo se emociona va hasta una cama y se sienta en ella, -¡Estoy lista!- Ruel sin quitarse nada de ropa va hasta Cleo y le dice, -De acuerdo te enseñaré, pero ni una palabra de esto a nadie ¿de acuerdo?, Cleo aprueba levantando su pulgar.

Cleo se acuesta en la cama, Ruel le baja las panties quedando desnuda, luego separa sus piernas y acerca su boca a su vagina, Ruel saca su lengua y comienza a lamer su clitoris, Cleo comienza a sentir algo nuevo, era algo increible que la hace gemir levemente y es tan agradable,, de repente y sin darse cuenta siente como dos dedos de el, entra en ella ademas de la lengua que la sigue lamiendo, Cleo gime un poco mas fuerte y aprieta los dientes.

Ruel deja de lamerla y solo sigue con sus dedos en ella y despacio comienza a masturbarla, estimulando y rozando su clitoris con la palma de su mano, a lo que Cleo aprieta sus puños y comienza a respirar mas rapidamente y gemir, Ruel incrementa la velocidad y Cleo gime mucho mas fuerte que parecen gritos, siente como vibra su vulva y las contracciones son mas intensas.

Finalmente Cleo siente como una explosion dentro de ella, Gime y jadea, se acuesta en la cama y arquea su espalda, mientras que con una mano y usando las yemas de sus dedos estimula su clitoris y siente sus fluidos en sus piernas, en su pelvis y en sus dedos.

-Ahhhhhh siiii, que rico- dice esto con palabras llenas de satisfaccion mira a Ruel -¡Quiero mas Ruel dame maaaas!-


	4. Ruel el sempai

Cleophee le pedia que le diera mas de lo que ruel sabia,, Ruel se acerca a Cleo y con una seña le dice que le baje el calzon y esta accede, algo ansiosa, y se lo quita de un tiron y se asoma un pene grueso, venoso y algo largo, Cleo se queda impresionada de ver el tamaño de aquel pene que seria el primero en su vida, tambien le asustaba la idea de que esa cosa tan grande le fuera a entrar, el pene de Ruel esta circuncidado y exponia una cabeza bastante grande.

Cleo cierra sus ojos y saca su lengua para lamer la cabeza de tan grande pene, lame primero su cabeza, luego abre un poco la boca para que la cabeza de ruel entrara en su boca, , ya con el pene dentro de la boca de Cleo, usa su lengua lo rodea y lame con ella, lo succiona con sus labios, el pene de ruel sube y baja por la boca de Cleo, despues de unos minutos de estar asi saca el pene de ruel de su boca lleno de saliva y con varios hilos de saliva unidos a su boca.

Cleo se le veia tan excitada la sola idea de ser la primer mamada que daba a alguien, el primer pene en fin todo esas nuevas experiencias la ponian tan ansiosa, queria sentirlo todo, Ruel tumba a Cleo a la cama y esta cae de espaldas, ella abre sus piernas esperando que aquel enorme miembro entrara en ella en cualquier momento.

Ruel como todo un experto en esto, busca entre sus cosas un lubricante, lo encuentra, y se lo unta en todo su miembro desde sus testiculos hasta su cabeza, lo que queda despues es un pene enorme y brilloso, Ruel se acerca a Cleo, ya con sus piernas abiertas y en la orilla de la cama.

Cleo le pregunta -¿Me va a doler?- a lo que ruel le contesta -Solo al principio- dicho esto Cleo aprieta sus dientes esperando alguna sensación desagradable, Ruel acerca la cabeza de su pene a la cavidad de ella, y apenas entra su cabeza en ella, Cleo siente cada centimetro de su cabeza en ella, ya tiene su cabeza dentro de ella, Cleo levanta su cabeza para ver como va entrando el resto del pene en ella, Cleo gime levemente y va sintiendo como aquel robusto pene pareciera como si la partiera en dos.

No llevaba ni la mitad del pene dentro de ella cuando siente un dolor que le hace gritar a Ruel -¡Alto alto alto, ahhh me duele Ruel!- Cleo le pone una mano sobre su abdomen, para que se detuviera, Ruel se detiene, despues Cleo le dice -dejalo ahi, no lo saques-, el dolor va disminuyendo rapidamente ademas de sentir el pene grueso de el, despues Cleo le hace un ademan para que continue, el dolor se ha ido ahora solo queda placer.

Ruel le mete un poco mas su pene, Cleo gime mas fuerte y siente cada vena de su pene pulsando dentro de ella, Ahora Cleo ya tiene todo el pene dentro de ella y siente sus testiculos sobre su trasero, Ahora ruel empieza a embestirla primero lentamente, Cleo cierra sus ojos, jadea y aprieta sus puños en la cama, Cada embestida es tan gloriosa que la acercan mas al orgasmo.

Cleo abraza con sus piernas a Ruel y este esta sobre ella, se puede escuchar la respuración de ambos, los gemidos de Cleo, en cada embestida, Despues de estar asi un tiempo Ruel le dice -cambiemos de posición- Ruel coloca a Cleo bocabajo, el se coloca en cuclillas sobre ella, le separa sus pompis con sus manos y le mete el pene por su vagina, Cleo grita pero de placer ya que le entro mas profundo, coloca su cabeza sobre una almohada y la muerde mientras Ruel la esta penetrando una y otra vez

Estando asi Ruel siente que su eyaculación esta proxima, Ruel le dice -ya me voy a venir- a lo que Cleo gimiendo le dice -¡vente dentro de m!i-

Acto seguido Ruel expulsa gran cantidad de semen dentro de ella y gime, por su parte Cleo siente como pulsa su pene y siente lo calido del semen de su amigo, ella se queda bocabajo muy satisfecha, Ruel se tira en la cama bocarriba y se queda dormido (natural para alguien de su edad) con su pene aun erecto y lleno de semen.

Cleo lo ve y le da un tierno beso, se levanta de la cama y se viste, en su cara se nota el sudor y lo ruborizada por lo que acaba de pasar, pero se siente muy orgullosa, sale del bolso de Ruel y se dirige hacia su cuarto con Eva y Amalia, entra en la habitación y para su suerte siguen dormidas, entra al baño, se desviste, se baña, hasta quedar limpia, se viste con su pijama para dormir la que habia dejado hace un momento, se dirige hacia su cama, se mete en ella y con una gran sonrisa bosteza y se queda dormida nuevamente.


End file.
